Narumi Matsuki: A Fairy Tail Fanfic
by narumi-the-fire-mage
Summary: Narumi is my Fairy Tail OC whom I ship hardcore with Natsu. This is her origin story of how she got her powers and how she joins everyone's favorite guild, Fairy Tail. This is my first fanfic so I'd really like some reviews!
1. A crimson-haired girl

**Welcome everyone to my first fanfic! Hope you like it! This is a story about my Fairy Tail OC Narumi, after whom I've named my profile. This is just the very beginning piece to what I hope is a great fanfic. I'll write and post more if it ends up being liked by anyone who reads it. Anyway, Enjoy and don't forget to drop a review below!**

Narumi Matsuki was born near the edge of Fiore, in a small and utterly nameless town. Her home was at the top of a hill overlooking the town below. The house was anything but a mansion, small, quaint, and somewhat rustic with its beaten shutters and stone path. It was an older house, every inch of its exterior was worn by the weather and sun over time. However, Narumi loved its creaky doors and withered wooden roof. She had always found them comforting and familiar. What narumi loved even more above her house, was her family. She had a mother, father, and younger sister whose name was Susaki. Narumi and Susaki were thicker than thieves, they went everywhere together and did everything together. Without her sister, Narumi would've been a completely different person.

From a very young age her mother had been teaching her to read and write. However, when Narumi turned seven she became fascinated by music, art, and dancing. Her mother being the graceful and talented woman she was, taught her to play the violin and even dance with extensive practice and time. The same grace and talent her mother had was finally instilled in Narumi by the time she was fifteen years old.

Her father on the other hand had taught her to survive. Seeing that their home was fairly far from the town, her father taught her to hunt for food in the woods the neighbored their home. She knew how to set traps for small animals, fish, and track wildlife by the time she had finished studying with her mother at fifteen. While these skills seemed important she wanted to learn more from her father, she wanted to learn to fight. She spent more than eight hours a day training and sparring with her father, who wasn't easy on her at all.

It was her mother's grace and father's strength that formed her into the woman she was at seventeen. By this time she had outgrown spending days with her sister. Between training and studying there was no room for Susaki within her life. Although this hurt Narumi, she knew her sweet and loving sister would understand.

The very next day, Narumi stalked into her sister's room across the hall to speak with her about her thoughts. She opened the wooden door with a loud creak of hinges and a relaxed posture. "I need to talk with you Susaki." She said meeting eyes with a sky haired girl sitting on the edge of a bed. Her sister bared such a similar facial appearance to Narumi that you'd have no choice but to assume that they were sisters. They both had innocent, round faces with pointed chins, and skin that was pale like cream. However, Narumi's hair was long, scarlet red, and straight and her eyes were a passionate crimson, Susaki had short, pin-straight, blue hair and brown eyes that resembled that of her mother's.

"Sure, I was kinda thinking the same thing" said Susaki with an angry grimace at the corners of her mouth.


	2. Fists of flame

**First off, I'd like to acknowledge the three followers and one favorite I do have and say a simple thanks for um… following and fav-ing! DUH! Also I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I had a bunch of crap to deal with IRL and would've posted if I had more time… anyways my dearest three followers and singular favorite… ENJOY THE FANFIC! (also a special thanks to the fifty-something people who viewed my story in the first place!)**

Narumi glided to where her sister was sitting on her bed. Her crimson eyes met with that of her sisters and she began to form words on her tongue. She changed her honest gaze to the hard wooden floor of her sister's room, noting its smooth surface. "I know that we haven't really spent time together since we were kids, Susaki. I-"

"Save it… I don't want your apologies." Spoke Susaki with an angry tone to her voice. The way Narumi was cut off almost scared her, since her sister was reserved and had a somewhat calm presence to her.

"I'm not sure why you're being so touchy all of the sudden. I always thought you had understood that training was important to me." Narumi said while gazing at her bare feet in frustration.

"I'm fully aware what it meant to you! I just would have liked to see you more often than exchanging quick glances before you walked into the woods or your room!" both of Susaki's fists had balled up in rage. Narumi could tell that it was more than just not seeing her sister that hurt her. There was something more beyond her words. Something she wasn't saying to her.

"Please don't raise your voice. I've done nothing wrong here." Said Narumi, who was also sitting on the bed with her sister. Narumi turned her head to face her sister. Her hands were clenched in tight fists of rage, and her eyes were set angrily at the floor. Susaki's jaw clenched and enraged tears fell down her cheeks.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" she snapped as she pivoted to face Narumi "THEY LOVE YOU AND TEACH YOU! THEY JUST ADORE THEIR PRECIOUS, BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER DON'T THEY!?" she shouted with red, tear-streaked eyes and cheeks. Susaki rose to her feet and pointed angrily to the open doorway. Narumi, now slightly afraid and concerned, stood and sulked out of her sister's room. When she turned around to interject, Susaki slammed the door in her face. Sending a gust of cold air in her direction.

With racing thoughts, narumi walked across the hall in silence to her room. Once inside she closed the door quietly and flopped down onto her bed with frustration. She gazed at the white ceiling above her while trying to put thoughts together, her hands clasping themselves in front of her and resting on her chest. _Did I cause all of that anger and sadness_? thought Narumi. _Surely it must've been me. She yelled at me like whatever had happened was my fault._

Narumi continued to ponder over her sisters words as her eyelids began to feel heavy. Noticing this fact she rose lazily from her bed, and walked to her closet. The doors were a plain wood-grain that matched her bedroom door, both of a plain brown color. She pulled them open and gazed at the shelves near the floor. She reached down and picked up a pair of grey sleeping shorts and a yellow tank top. She slipped them on, and paused before crawling into her bed. Instead, she walked over to a white-framed mirror in the corner of her room. She met eyes with herself, and began to look herself up and down. She had an innocent round face, bright crimson eyes, a small pointed nose, and fairly-small red lips. Framing her face were medium-length strands of bright red hair. The rest of her hair was tucked behind her ears and fell half way down her back, all of it pin-straight and stunningly red. She had a very feminine build. A thin waist, round hips, and slender shoulders. These attributes paired with her small hands, thin arms, and nicely sized thighs gave her a very grown-up appearance. _Guess dad's training didn't do much for my visible muscles._ She thought as she reached up and touched her weak looking arms. Although she didn't look the part, Narumi could run for miles, climb trees, and even lift several large bags of grain at a time.

She walked over to her bed and pulled gently at the soft grey sheets. She scooted herself into them, turned onto her side, and fell into an almost instant sleep.

 _Hot. So hot. Burning even. Why is it so hot? Where is this heat coming from? URG! It's so hot it almost hurts! So very hot! Scorching! Fiery! Hellish!_

Narumi's eyes snapped open. Flames licking the brown walls of her room and her door. The floor too was engulfed in violent flames. In a panic Narumi gazed down at herself. She too was covered by the fire. However, she felt almost no pain. Her body was warm, but there was so little pain that she might not have noticed the orange flames dancing on her skin. She got up in a panicked flurry and ran out of her bedroom door. Her ears were then deafened by the agonizing screams of her mother, father, and Susaki. She then ran into the dining room fearing the worst. A large beam of wood had collapsed and blocked the path to her parents' room. So she ran back once again to her room, when she turned and shoved the door of her sister's room open. Susaki's room had also been touched by the raging flames, but there was no one in her bed. She must've gotten up and fled to her mother and father for safety, leaving Narumi alone. She was hurt, but her thoughts were cut short by the sounds of her family crying out once more for help. Narumi tried to lift the beam a countless number of times, but stopped when only the sound of popping wood and fire could be heard. There were no longer loud pleas for help coming from inside the room, only silence. She had failed. Her entire family had died, leaving Narumi all by herself. She was still engulfed in flame when she knelt to her knees and began to sob loudly. She balled her trembling hands into rage filled fists and pounded the ground around her in anger. She angrily screamed at the top of her lungs and threw her tear-filled gaze to the sky, bringing her clenched fists level to her chest. She was shaking with anger and sadness as she stood in silence and climbed out of the window, her body still ablaze. She collapsed to the cold ground and tucked herself into a ball. She buried her face in her knees and cried. The sound of her sobs and cracking fire filled the brisk night air as the flames on her body died out.

She fell asleep with charred clothes, messy hair, and red-stained eyes and cheeks. As well as cuts in her palms from clenching her fists so tight. The sky turned a depressing shade of grey as rain drops fell and caused loud sizzling sounds to envelop the hillside on which her home had once sat. She opened her eyes in the middle of the night only to be greeted by piles of ash, scattered stone bricks, and a few support beams that the fire hadn't completely ravaged. Everything she had known was black with char and soot. She stood with shaky legs and wobbled to the forest near where her house had been. Thankfully it was untouched, and provided descent cover from the heavily falling rain. She once again fell asleep, this time beneath a large oak tree. The air around her family home remained sticky with heat well into the night despite the rainfall, sizzling sounds rising from the ash with every drop of rain until sunrise the next day.


	3. A shining box

**Hey Readers! I am soooo happy to announce that this particular story now has more than 200 views/visits! Thank you all for reading (or at least clicking) on my story! This chapter is dedicated to four individuals who are the whole reason I'm even adding a third chapter... PuffyEyeBags31, NatsuDragneel077, Brave Raven 25, and anime-aquarion-fan! A special thanks to all of you guys for helping me surpass my expectations of follows and faves! Enjoy the fan-fic! See you at the bottom!**

 **-Narumi**

The sky was made up of inviting shades of orange and pink. All traces of the rain from the previous night had disappeared, leaving a stunning sunrise in its wake. Amongst the trees laid a small red-haired girl who hadn't yet risen to greet the day before her. As rays of golden sun began to pour onto her face, her eyes fluttered open. Both of her crimson orbs were still surrounded by red from the pain she felt in her heart only hours ago.

She slowly raised herself to elbows, her arms shaking with exhaustion. She tried her very best to sit up, but both of her arms gave way. She laid on her side huffing shallow breaths until she felt the will to try to stand. After struggling to pull herself to a position in which she sat on her legs for several minutes, she used all of her might to stand. Using a nearby oak tree to steady herself.

Leaned up against the rough, bark-covered surface of the tree, narumi gazed hazily over toward the nearby town. Her fiery gaze moved to the ashes of her home, she stood there waiting in silence. Almost as though she was waiting for her family to rise from the carnage and greet her with open arms. But there was nothing.

Narumi staggered toward her "home", still breathing heavy with strain. She clenched her jaw, balled her fists, and did her best to straighten her back. All the while, holding her pained cries inward. Every step took her closer to where her parents' small room would have been. When she reached a half standing doorframe and large fallen log her heart ached. An almost blazing heat boiled through her veins. The feeling slowly taking over her as her thoughts raced to the night before. She cried out in anger, raising one of her fists to the level of her shoulder. She stared at it with rage-filled, tear-brimmed eyes. Then it suddenly burst into a ball of searing orange flame. She delicately spread out her hand so the palm was facing up, fingers bent toward the heavens. A bewildered expression took over her face as she watched the flames dance effortlessly on her skin. She thought about the flames being extinguished, and they fizzled out before her eyes. She thought about them being lit once again on her palm. As she did so the flames reappeared, and playfully swayed in the cool breeze.

 _I can control it! It's like its an extension of me!_ She thought with eyes in an excited glow. She transferred the flame from one hand to the other, then to both, then she extinguished one, and set the other more ablaze. This went on until she remembered why she'd walked back to her ashen home. _Oh yeah. I came closer to see if anything survived the fire._ _I hope something did._

She walked smoothly over the wreckage, felling a bit steadier now. She sifted through various plies of ask but found nothing, she almost gave up until something caught her eye. A shining metal box, which was mostly buried by ash. She rushed over to it and brushed off the blackened remains of her home until the box was in plain view. Narumi knelt to the ground, her knees sinking into the ash a little. She sat the box on her lap and pried the lid open with all of her strength. The hinges creaked open to reveal two gold bracelets with a single ruby set into each, a small but heavy red velvet bag, and a leather-bound book with a strap holding it shut. She pulled out its contents to give way to yet another surprise, a wax-sealed envelope with her name inscribed on the opposite side. _That's odd. Finding a lone surviving box was strange enough, but now a letter!?_

 **I know I know! Nobody likes cliffhangers… but if you hold on for just a little bit longer I promise it will all be worth the wait! On that waiting note… I'm going into high school really soon… soooo… uploads will most likely have more lengthy spaces between them after next week. I'm really sorry… BUT! FEAR NOT! I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I pinky-promise! X3**

 **While you're here… I'd like to acknowledge my very first review! It comes from Fakira… to answer your question: Narumi is fifteen at this point in the story. I really do like to hear from real people… *whispers* I'm kinda lonely and friendless… but whatever! I have Natsu! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Until next time!**

 **-Narumi**


	4. A wax-sealed letter

**Hey readers! (I need to come up with a name for my readers… suggestions?)**

 **Anyway… this is the fourth chapter for my kinda successful fan fiction! I'd like to thank ALL of my readers for helping me reach more than 300 views! It means so much to me that so many people would read meh story! I have a poll up on my page if any of ya would be interested in helping me with updates and stories! Anyways, here's the long anticipated 4** **th** **chapter! See you guys at the bottom! X3**

 **-Narumi**

She walked smoothly over the wreckage, felling a bit steadier now. She sifted through various plies of ash but found nothing, she almost gave up until something caught her eye. A shining metal box, which was mostly buried by ash. She rushed over to it and brushed off the blackened remains of her home until the box was in plain view. Narumi knelt to the ground, her knees sinking into the ash a little. She sat the box on her lap and pried the lid open with all of her strength. The hinges creaked open to reveal two gold bracelets with a single ruby set into each, a small but heavy red velvet bag, and a leather-bound book with a strap holding it shut. She pulled out its contents to give way to yet another surprise, a wax-sealed envelope with her name inscribed on the opposite side. _That's odd. Finding a lone surviving box was strange enough, but now a letter!?_

 _She shakily opened the red velvet bag, pulling its edge to loosen the draw-strings. Her eyes widened at the sight of what seemed to be several hundred jewel._ _How did my parents have all of this money? Even when we went to the market to sell some of our crops it was never very much… this must've taken forever to save up._ _She thought as her heart was struck with harsh pains of guilt and sorrow. She pulled the bag's draw-strings shut, and her fingers fumbled over to the bracelets. They were a stunning, shimmering gold and had rich-colored rubies in each. She slipped them over her hands only to find that they fit surprisingly well on her thin wrists. As she twisted her arm in the air, glints of light caught hold of the bracelet and caused elegant shine-marks over its smooth surface._

 _Narumi turned her attention back to the contents of the box. She skipped over the leather book, and reached for the letter. She paused to admire the wax seal upon its front. The wax was a deep red and was smooth from the heat once applied to it. She ran her index finger over its pattern, the Japanese symbol for fire. Narumi then cautiously broke the seal open, doing her best to leave it fully intact. Within the envelope was a piece of slightly yellowed paper that was folded haphazardly into thirds. She smoothed its creases and began to read the messy writing that covered its inner surface._

 _Narumi,_

 _I don't know what age you'll be reading this at, I don't even know what you really look like while you're reading this. I do however doubt you even remember me. Before I tell you everything important you have to know the more monotonous details. My name is Kasai. I've known you since long before you were even born. I could never forget you for that matter, because you changed me. Because I'm your real mother._

 _Narumi's eyes fluttered and widened at the very last word she had read._ _M-M-MY MOTHER!?_ _She thought to herself with a panicked heart._

 _I am so sorry if you never even knew I existed. That's how I wanted it from the very start. You didn't belong in the world I lived in, you belonged somewhere pure and courageous like what I saw in you the day you were born. I went down a path I couldn't let you travel to, it didn't seem right to me. So I betrayed my corrupt guild on purpose. I left you with two farmers whose names I didn't know. I had to leave you with them… because it was already too late for me. They would give you the childhood you deserved, the childhood you really needed. It was something that I myself couldn't give you no matter how hard I would've tried._

 _Please don't hate me for leaving. And don't hate the people who you've come to know as your parents for not telling you, if they decided not to in the first place._

 _On the chance you're reading this and you've grown up enough to leave home and decide what you want for yourself. Go to a town called Magnolia. There you will find a guild for magic called Fairy Tail. Assuming the fire you've lit in my heart really was natural magic power, you will be the most powerful fire mage to ever grace Earthland. I believe in you. And I love you._

 _-Kasai_

 _Her small hands were trembling from the word "mage" and had only gotten worse as the words on the page went on._ _This is magic. I have real magic. Fire magic._ _She thought as her breath became shaky like her hands._ _I have to find Fairy Tail! I have to find out who I'm meant to be! I have to-_ _she stopped and pulled the leather bound book to her chest._ _Maybe this will help me!?_ _She untied the leather strap that held the book closed. She hastily flipped through the pages finding only information about fire magic. There was nothing about Fairy Tail, or her mother within its contents._ _I suppose I can learn more about my magic now, but where is Magnolia from here?_ _"The book store!" she said with gleaming eyes._ _I should also do something about my clothes. And while I'm at it I guess I should do my best to find some other books about fire magic._ _"I won't let you down mom! I promise you!" she said into the air._

 _A few hours later she had made it into town. She had the entire metal box in her arms as she walked sluggishly down the streets toward a bookstore she once saw. As she grasped the shop door's bronze handle, she looked down at the box with worry written all over her face. She entered and met eyes with an old man who seemed to own the store. "I'm looking for a few things. Maybe you could help me?" she said to him sweetly._

 _"Miss, are you all right? It's just you're covered in soot and ash. A-and you seem a bit flustered!" he said with wide eyes. He pushed his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose. "I guess you really need a few books!" he smiled toothily and motioned for her to come toward the counter._

 _"I'm doing quite well… I just really need to find a book of Earthland maps, and a few books on fire magic… please" she said with a small smile on her lips._

 _"My pleasure! Wait here for just a moment my dear!" he disappeared into the many rows of shelves behind him. He then shuffled back with quite the large stack of books in hand. "Here's on with all of the maps, as you requested." He slid a book toward her while he sat the rest of the books on his desk with a loud_ _THUD._ _"The history of fire magic can be found here." He said removing several of the top books and setting them aside. "Fire magic practices can be found here." He said taking off a larger section of books and moving them aside. "And all other titles related to fire magic are here!" he gestured toward the few remaining books beside him on the counter. "Look through them and see if what you're looking for is here. He said with a warm tone to his voice."_

 _Several moments later Narumi had a small stack of books before her. "I'll take these please!" she said happily to him. "How much do I-"_

 _"Nothing. You can have them. You very clearly need them and I have plenty of copies I assure you!" he said while scooting the books toward her._

 _"Thank you sir, really nut I can't just take them! At least let me give you something for all of your trouble…"she said to him politely._

 _"You need your money for clothes and food, I can just tell you're not going to stay around this town. You have a journey to being my dear!" she smiled and took the stack from the counter. She nodded her head in thanks, and left with the stack in hand. Smiling all the way down the street as she approached a clothes store._

 _By the time Narumi was fully packed for her journey of magic and self-discovery the sun was at its highest. She was ready. Before she left, she stopped in front of a shop window to gaze at how she looked one last time. Her long, red hair was tied back into a braid that fell over her shoulder and toward her chest. She was wearing a tight-fitted dark grey tunic. It didn't really have a neckline as a strip of fabric held it tight to her shoulders and chest. Its hem was cut into shapes that looked like that of the bottoms of pieces of armor. Below it was a red mini skirt that came above the middle of her thighs. Her waist was adorned with a black corset that had red laces. She had a pair of black, red, and white lace-up boots that stopped below her knees. To finish it all off, she wore the gold and ruby bracelets that she assumed belonged to her birth-mother._

 _All of her books and the metal box fit nicely into a red canvas backpack along with a few apples she bought for her journey._ _This is it! This is who I'm going to be! A fire mage… Narumi Matsuki a girl with REAL magic coursing through her veins! A wizard! Hopefully… a Fairy Tail wizard! Magnolia here I come!_ _She set off on a dirt path that lead out of town, and toward what could only be described as her destiny in its purest form._

 **HEY GUYS! Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! Please favorite, follow, review, and don't forget to check out the poll I mentioned earlier! It means a great deal to me that all of you guys took the time to read this! One last reminder... my updates are gonna be a little hectic until I have this whole high school thing figured out! Thanks again! X3**

 **-Narumi**


	5. A canvas backpack

**Hai Hai Readers!**

 **Just a quick reminder that I do indeed have a poll up on my profile for you guys to check out! I'd also like everyone to know that these random updates are pretty much going to be how this whole update thing goes… I can just see my future having little time in it so I apologize for that! While I'm writing this I'm REALLY close to achieving 500 views/reads! That is just so crazy and unreal to meh! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my chapters! Anyway, a special thanks to my newest follower** **vicioraccardi for…um… FOLLOWING OF COURSE! (DUH!) Here's my fifth chapter! ENJOY! See ya at the bottom! XD**

 **-Narumi**

 _All of her books and the metal box fit nicely into a red canvas backpack along with a few apples she bought for her journey. This is it! This is who I'm going to be! A fire mage… Narumi Matsuki a girl with REAL magic coursing through her veins! A wizard! Hopefully… a Fairy Tail wizard! Magnolia here I come! She set off on a dirt path that lead out of town, and toward what could only be described as her destiny in its purest form._

 _The path was an uneven dirt road that seemed to go on forever. Two ruts were worn into its surface by years of horse-drawn carts striding along and through the sleepy town that now lay far into the distance behind her. Amongst the shadowy building silhouettes was an enchanting sky of inviting oranges and soft pinks dusted with white clouds. Narumi turned her gaze from the calm background to the road ahead. The road split into two paths that looked to be identical in every way. She stopped to rest at a large tree that stood just before the two new routes she could take. She steadied herself against its weathered surface and pulled her bag from her shoulders. Narumi then placed the bag down amongst the grass, and undid the black leather straps and gold hooks that held it closed. Pulling out her book of maps to examine, her stomach grumbled loudly._ _I haven't eaten in a while, but I really should save food. Who knows when I'll find a place to get a warm meal?_ _She changed her glance from her stomach back to the book of maps. She knelt down into a sitting position and grabbed a pencil from her bag. Narumi spent the next couple of minutes marking out routes that would take her all the way to magnolia in the least amount of time possible. She also circled a few locations she would rest along the way. Adding the closest town to all of her rest stops, she hesitantly snatched an apple from her bag, packed up her things, and began to trek down the path to the right of her._

 _Narumi walked long into the hours of the night until she found herself stopped beneath a sakura tree along the side of a road lined with them. She lazily curled up beneath its wide-spread branches and pink blossoms, adjusting herself so back was against the tree and her arms were tucked into her chest. Any average person would've been chilled to the bone in a mini skirt at this hour of the night, but the happy thoughts of what it was going to be like to belong to a guild spread warmth from her heart outward._

 _Narumi awoke to a sweet scent filling her nose and something soft brushing against bare sections of skin her every now and then. Her eyes elegantly fluttered open to be greeted by the pink petals of the sakura trees drifting through the air on a gentle breeze. As though she were gazing through rose colored glasses, the world around her seemed to be tinged pink with the delicate petals engulfing her surroundings. Then a sweet smell coming from somewhere in the distance met her nose. It was like vanilla, strawberries, and cream danced gleefully around her._ _What's that smell? It's wonderful! And it smells just delicious!_ _Narumi clasped her hands together and continued along the path, the scent becoming stronger as her legs carried her further. Her mouth was watering by the time she reached a town with cobbled streets and inviting shop fronts. Small groups of people decorated the sides of the streets, each one of them giving Narumi a questioning look as she passed by. Most of the townsfolk seemed to be dressed in bright colored fabrics, women in dresses or longs skirts and men in blazers or dress shirts. While she did feel out of place, the tantalizing smell from the trail earlier was growing stronger as she walked more into the town. Eventually, Narumi found herself in front of a pastel pink and yellow bakery close to the middle of the town. As she pushed the door open, a sweet-sounding bell chimed in her ears and wonderful smells filled her senses to the brim._

 _Narumi approached a glass case with a wide range of baked goods on display. A smile adorned her lips as she met eyes with a woman who was slightly older than her. She had emerald eyes and curly orange hair that bounced as she walked. "What can I help you with?" she said tying a pink striped apron behind her back and smiling._

 _"I, um, smelled something really great while I was passing through town… and I was wondering if you could allow me to purchase one of your fantastic desserts." Narumi said shyly while circling her shoe into the floor._

 _"Of course!" the woman behind the counter beamed. "If you don't mind me asking, what was the smell like?" she brought out a small, pink box and set it on the counter._

 _"It was sort of like vanilla, strawberries, and cream." Said narumi with a nod._

 _"I've got it!" the woman opened the box and began to place various kinds of cookies inside. "These are all cookies that have the same smell you talked about. I can tell you're new here, so I'll give you a good amount of each!" she smiled and kept placing cookies in the box. When she was finished she closed it and tied it with a white ribbon. "Would you like to try our strawberry cake as well? It's kind of like the cookies when it comes to smell." Said the woman._

 _"I'd love to!" Narumi excitedly said with her hands clasped at chest level just below her chin._

 _By the time Narumi left the shop, she had four dozen small cookies in one box and three slices of strawberry cake in another. She placed both boxes gently into her bag and walked into what looked to be a street market in the main street of town._

 _Every inch of the long stretch of cobble road was packed with goods of all kinds. There were bright colored stands that lined both sides of the street, leaving a small space in the middle where people could walk. Some of the stands were selling ranges of ripe fruit, while others were selling swatches of fabric and spools of thread. The air was filled with indistinguishable chatter and the smell of spices as well as the scent of heated street foods. Narumi began to drift with the steady crowd of people from stand to stand, pausing to try foods that looked interesting. However, every time she found something that was supposed to be on the spicier spectrum of tastes, it just simply wasn't. Even meats spiced with some kind of chili flakes seemed bland to her. It was odd considering that she never really liked spicy foods before a few days ago._ _Maybe this has to do with me being a fire mage? I guess I should try to find some hot sauce and read up on this later tonight._ _She nodded and continued to walk with the flow of the crowd until dusk, when it seemed to dissipate into almost nothing. She had eventually managed to find some hot sauce that gave her just a tinge of heat on her tongue, but she figured that it was good enough for the time being. She found her way out of the town and walked until sunrise the next day. Her reward for visiting her first town, outside of her own that is, was a quick nap in the branches of a sturdy oak. She settled amongst its green leaves, leaning up against its sturdy trunk and sitting on one of the many large branches there were to offer. She hung her bag on the branch above her, closed her eyes, and once again dreamt of what her future was going to be like._

 _The promise of cake when she woke was incentive enough for her to open her eyes and rummage through her bag to find one of the boxes from the bakery. She happily ate the cake with the fork the woman at the bakery had packed for her, smiling and taking in the scent of strawberries with every bite. After she had finished one of the slices she packed everything up, and took out her book of maps. Narumi studied the route once more and walked along the path she had marked out a few days before. While she walked she read more about fire magic and different techniques she could use, she stopped a few times along the way to train. She ran, jogged, practiced, studied, rested, and repeated all over again until once again it was dusk. This time she slept in a clearing off the side of the road, her eyes turned toward the night sky. As she watched a shooting star wiz past her view she thought to herself_ _I wish that I will be accepted in Magnolia, and that I'll make some real friends. Please._ _She closed her eyes and drifted into a world where people marveled at the sight of what her flames could do._

 _**TIME SKIP**_

 _It had been several weeks since her life was turned upside down literally overnight. What she felt before was almost nonexistent as she approached the long-anticipated town of Magnolia. It had tidy streets and there were people from every walk of life around her. While she didn't look exactly like everyone else, she never felt like she could fit in more perfectly. Walking along the city streets she felt at ease, she felt at home, she felt a warm and happy feeling fill her when she saw the Fairy Tail guild sign just before her eyes._ _This is it. This is where I belong. I hope they like me!_ _She approached the giant doors the guild hall and paused with her hands set on either one of its wooden surfaces._ _Here goes nothing!_ _She pushed them open with surprising ease to reveal an all-out war taking place inside. Dust was flying into the air, fists were being thrown one way or another, and intense magic power and angry auras surrounded many of the guild's inhabitants as they continued to brawl amongst themselves. Narumi couldn't help but freeze when she saw a boy with dark hair who looked her age run by with only his boxers on._ _This place is so bizarre!_ _Just as she finished her thought she watched a woman with hair of a red similar to hers walk over toward her. She was completely calm and clad in armor of a stunning silver. "Don't mind them they're mostly all idiots… anyway I'm Erza." She smiled quite sweetly and gave an outstretched a hand to Narumi. Narumi shook it with awestruck eyes as she was lead through the middle of the guild by Erza, who just simply looked at people and caused them to freeze with fear. They sat down at a bar located near the back._

 _Just as Narumi was about to tell Erza her name someone was thrown into her, causing her to be not only knocked out of her seat but face to face with a very attractive pink haired boy. He had landed on top of her, causing a blush as bright as her hair to creep onto her face. They stayed like that until he stood up and offered her a hand to help her up off of the floor. "Wow…" she said under her breath as she took in the glorious sight before her. A very tanned and fit boy who was her age, had pink hair, onyx eye, and a toothy grin plastered to his face. He reacted almost as if he had heard her,_ _there's no way he could've heard me… right? Say something! Anything!_ _"Hi! I'm Narumi!" she blushed and stuck out her hand for him to shake. She took his almost scorching larger hand and wrapped it around her much cooler and smaller one._

 _"I'm Natsu!" he said with another tooth filled grin. Narumi's face turned red again and she realized that even after their hand shake had stopped, he hadn't let go of her hand. Instead he led her over to a table where some people sat. The fight had calmed down some, and it seemed it was safe to say hello to a few people before she inquired about joining the guild. "GUYS! Say hi to Narumi! Isn't she cool?! I just found her!" Natsu boasted to the table. If this was how everyday here was going to be, she was all in! She couldn't wait to learn everyone's names and make friends, or join the guild, or share the same mark everyone else around her had somewhere on their body. There were countless things she wanted to do,_ _this is going to be great!_ _She thought to herself as she was motioned to sit down by a blue-haired girl with brown eyes. Before she could, she blushed as she realized her fingers were still entangled with that of the salmon-haired boy to her right._ _He still hasn't let go?!OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! Is this real?! He's too cute to be real!_ _He looked down as well and blushed just like she did, but continued to hold her hand as he walked over to the side of the bench the girl motioned to._

 _ **Welcome to the bottom of meh story!**_

 _ **I would really like to know what you guys thought about this chapter! I felt like it was getting to repetitive and that's why I did a time skip in the middle like that… sorry? Please do remember to check out my poll! Also what did ya guys think of that cut little Natsu part at the end? I couldn't help but smile just a little as I wrote it! Remember to follow, favorite, and review!**_ _ **Thanks for reading! X3**_

 _ **-Narumi**_


End file.
